The Thirteenth Olympian
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: He said no. They did it anyway. Now he's fighting for his life.The only choice: become vampire. The jealously, adventures, and romance continue. How will Annabeth deal with his new immortality? The quest of the seven continue. The newest god- Perseus Jackson.
1. The test and truth

**A/N-I rewrote this chappie.I will update soon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth -<strong>

We just got back from Camp Jupiter and I had a well rested night in my home cabin Athena.

"Children,"Chiron's head peeked out from the door."Please come outside immediately."He closed the door.

I threw on my camp shirt and dagger and hat ready.

Once I got outside there were chairs,enough for the campers and the Roman campers who were staying until the quest was over.

Thalia,Nico,Grover,Jason,Piper,Leo,Hazel and Frank were seated in, their siblings behind.

I smiled and sat next to Thalia who asked,"Do you know what's this is about?"

I shrugged.

I looked around to find everyone was here except seaweed brain was always late.

Lately Percy was very attractive (not like he wasn't before but ) and his hair was longer and always messy.

His agility and speed increased and intelligence too (thank gods.)

We were all seated and Percy wasn't there.

I opened my mouth to speak but it was muted.

What's going on?Perhaps a trap.

I looked at Grover who couldn't talk either.

I tried getting up but the seats were enchanted.

The chairs were centered around cabin 3 and a large field where we could see clearly.

Suddenly Ares,the god of war, appears with this goofy grin and half manically insane look.

Percy walked out of his cabin his jet black hair tousled.

He wore a green v-neck,leather jacket,dark jeans,and blue high top vans.

He wasn't confused like me.

Ares rushed towards him,sword drawn.

I yelled but no words came out.

Percy was gone from where he was.

Ares charged into air.

Percy was behind him. The war god swung his sword in a deadly arc.

Percy met with riptide and sliced his blade.

Defenseless,against the son of Poseidon,Ares stumbled and was furious but melted into the grass.

Percy spun around and punched thin air.

A huge pop rang and a person was bleeding golden blood.

Hades took off his helm and glared at Percy.

His jaw was broken and he dissipated also.

Percy put his hand out and the creek water came out in the form of a hand, he turned into fist and so did the creek.

A female yell was heard and we saw Artemis pinned to the ground.

Instantly,my mother came out.

I gave her look as if to say,'what are you doing?' I know she didn't like Percy but attacking him was just overboard.

My mom's eyes were clouded and didn't know what to do.

Inwardly, I gasped.

Percy quickly disarmed her.

My mother teleported out.

I didn't know what was happening but I watched as Percy soaked Aphrodite causing her to wail.

Apollo was thrown fifty feet away.

Percy just grabbed him and threw him like he was a stuffed bear.

Percy outran Hermes and cunningly defeated him.

Dionysus's vines were no match for him.

Hephaestus robots were turned to dust as Percy round house kicked him fifteen meters away.

Hera and Hestia were consumed by water.

Poseidon walked across the creek with his trident in hand. He threw water at his son who caught it and turned it into a roaring tsunami.

Percy pushed his hands forward and the sea god was lost in waves.

Finally,Zeus came.

The king of Olympus came down in a giant cloud,scaring the Hades out of me.

A bolt launched at Percy. Percy watched it come at him.

I wanted to fling myself in front of it and Jason tried to stop it but to no avail.

The bolt stopped in mid air;Percy was the one stopping the bolt with his mind.

The bolt quickly shot back at Zeus knocking him off his feet.

The grass was singed.

Capping his pen,Percy said,"This was not the way I wanted wake up this morning."

I smiled at his stupidity.

The gods appeared in a circle,blood flowing from their battle with Percy who smirked.

"Begin,"Zeus said.

What?

The gods held hands and were about to chant something till Percy starting glowing.

A green-tinged glow consumed him.

Percy had no clue what was happening,crumbled to the floor.

"Percy!"I yelled finding my voice.

I rushed over and knelt down.

Nico,Hazel,and Hades looked pale.

"What's happening!"Poseidon asked,frantic.

"Percy's dying."Hazel said looking at the ground.

I stared at her waiting for a 'just kidding' or anything.

I squeezed Percy's hand;his face was twisted in pain.

His breath was shallow his pulse was slow.

Tears spilled from my face.

Out of nowhere a vortex appeared and a man and woman stepped out.

The man wore a robe with circulating stars and woman wore a shimmering black dress.

Her eyes were black and so was her hair that went into curls to her waist.

"Chaos,"Hera breathed.

"Hello gods and demigods I see you've found my son."Chaos pointed at my dying boyfriend whom Apollo was working on.

"_Your Son?"_Poseidon questioned.

"A million years ago my father (chaos) created a powerful being who was primordial god of lust,desire,darkness,and was lost soon afterwards.I've been looking for him for centuries,but only if he was dying we could find him."The lady-Nyx-said.

A burst of energy erupted from Hera into Percy and he started glowing faintly green.

"Why did you just to that?"Zeus asked,exasperated.

"Because Percy would make a faithful not to mention hotter partner to me!"Hera yelled and flashed out.

Before my blood started to boil,Percy's heart stopped.

I gasped for air,and my heart stopped stopped,and nothing seemed to matter anymore.

I looked at Nico,whose eyes were watery, he looked away.

My throat burned and I didn't understand.

"It's working!"Chaos exclaimed and said,"We injected vampire venom into Percy-he should be turning into a vampire any second."

"So he'll be back alive?"Nico asked.

Chaos nodded.

I smiled in relief.

Percy started burning up.

His hair grew longer,his sea green eyes were beautiful. Nose straight,his jaw became a hard square but the softer curve of his now full lips.

He had even more muscles now.

His eyelashes was perfection. Sexy beyond compare. Sea green eyes were vibrant,wide,and lovely face was in a tight grimace as he fought for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it better to read now? Don't even ask if you don't know what I'm talking about.<br>**


	2. River Lithe

**A/N-I'm so happy about my reviews!I hate begging but if I have to I will.**

**And I'll try to space out more and I'm looking for a beta. interested?I have spell check and when I type its all good then I press save and half of my words are gone and it doesn't make sense.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<strong>

Fire coursing through my veins that's all I felt.I couldn't hear or see anything.

I felt Annabeth's hand but I couldn't do anything.I felt myself slipping away,I appeared in the underworld for one second and was brought back to Earth. I opened my eyes.

**Annabeth Pov- (sorry necessary)**

Percy opened his eyes and groaned. "Can we go somewhere private?" Nyx asked."Of course."Hades said,flashing us to the underworld,next to river Styx. **(hint;)) **Percy gradually stood up. "I wasn't expecting you guys here."Percy grinned at Nyx and Chaos.

Nyx opened her mouth but two things happened. I noticed Hera was blushing deeply staring at Percy,Zeus was infuriated by this and the winds picked up my hair whipped wildly around. A gigantic force of wind was hurled at Percy who tumbled into the river. "Percy!"Poseidon yelled. The winds stopped but Zeus and Hera were gone. Poseidon touched the water and his hand jerked back."This isn't Styx it's Lithe!" He yelled at Hades. "We relocated Styx and put Lithe here."Hades recalled. I took off my shoes and was ready to dive in. Thalia restrained me."No,let me go,he's going to die!Poseidon help him!"I screamed frantic.

"I can't do anything in Hades domain."The sea god looked at the edge of the river as if his son would resurface. I saw a flash of green. It was a tail. The silhouette became clear and a beautiful teenage boy with silver eyes appeared. His mop of raven black hair was sprawled onto his wet face sparkled with rain drops highlighting his face gloriously."Percy?"My voice was just a whisper."Who are you?"He questioned. My vision blurred and I fell into a pit of despair as I fainted Percy caught; always there for me but in turn I always failed him.I fell into his perfect arms wishing this was a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried my best at spacing but keep on reviewing I can't tell who first reviewed because some of them were on the same day with no time but thanks so much.I luv reviews thanks . press that pretty button<strong>


	3. Parentage

**A/N-You guys reply fast I only posted a minute ago and boom two reviews!Thanks Blackrosegirl666 and smojo12 because of these two you get another chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<strong>

I watched as Percy set Annabeth in a cot after the gods flashed us back to camp. His tail had mysterious faded into human legs. He sat back down and looked at us."Who are you guys?" Percy asked. Poseidon looked at us as if to say _introduce __yourselves._One by one we introduced ourselves."Thalia Grace."I said sticking my hand out."A daughter of Zeus."Percy shook my hand.I sent volts of electricity through his arm. He smiled and squeezed my hand sending volts of electricity through mine.I jumped back,surprised. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." He said with a twinkle in those strange silver eyes.

"Looks like the big three have been busy?"Percy eyed Poseidon and Hades pointing to Nico,Jason,Hazel,and I. Poseidon raised an eyebrow at his son. "The pact for no children remember?"Percy said. "Percy, you're a child of Poseidon."Jason pointed out."I knew it!"Nyx shouted. "Oh please,Nyx, I've said this forever you just never listened."Percy said."Hold on. You remember them and not us?"Athena asked. "We made sure that no matter what,Percy will always remember he's a primordial,his parentage,and the gods." Nyx explained. "Okay, back to the pact,Percy you canceled that and you're a son of Poseidon."Hazel clarified. "These are contacts."Percy held out his palm to reveal sea-green contacts.

Athena gasped and said,"It's him but he didn't die." All the gods except Poseidon heads snapped up. "Artemis?"Apollo asked warily. She looked at her twin and said,"They deserve to know." The moon goddess looked at the gods till they all nodded.

"You guys remember the tale of Orion and I,right?"She all nodded, curious to hear what she had to say."It's a didn't die like that, the other gods killed him," "What!"Poseidon yelled,angry that the gods killed his last son. Hades placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and continued."We were told that a hero could have enough power to overthrow us so we killed Orion and burned his house to destroy the evidence. After we left Athena claimed seeing silver eyes but we ignored her and now..."the lord of the dead pointed to Percy. Everyone gasped. "You would have thought gods would notice a three year old locked in a closet screaming for help but nooo."Percy snorted. "What we didn't know was that the child was Artemis's son."Apollo glared at his sister.

"I did have a child," Artemis looked at Percy."You were three I couldn't save Orion so I had to save you.I put you into the closet and told you to not open the door unless it was was already up the stairs I had to put a lock on,and then the house burned.I didn't save you.I'm sorry."Artemis apologized.I was downright was Artemis and Orion's son after he died,he must have met chaos and turned into primordial then lost in time so he showed up in the twenty first century,reincarnated into a son of Poseidon."It's cool but I had a killer headache that day."Percy smiled and forgave her,Annabeth groggily woke.I quickly explained Percy's parentage as he went through a series of coughs and hacks."You okay?"Annabeth asked."Yea it's just the change."Percy said,coughing. "Well in that case.."Nyx handed Percy a pamphlet,hugged him and teleported away with Chaos."House of Night."Frank read out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>So this morning I check my email and tons of people put my story on alerts! Get ready for the next chappie with Zeus!Anyone recognize House of Night?Still need a beta<br>**


	4. House of Night

**A/N-Again this morning I checked my reviews and it was still 9 but now it's 14!Any who, replies...**

**Bookdancer:Thanks!I will try to update faster!**

**Smiley Dusk of Mister Monday:Longer chapters-you got it!**

**Starlight Phoenix:?**

**smojo12:I'll never get tired of 'total wicked chappie'**

**greek-ac-thalassa:I'd luv 4 u to beta my story.I'll PM u!O I'll clear the whole Percy dying thing soon.**

**TheNutellaMuse:Thanks and if you noticed all of my stories will have Artemis and Orion together.**

**BlackRosegirl666:Oh good I thought I was boring people with the whole Percy/Annabeth relationship crisis.**

**Onward with the chappie.R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia pov-<br>**

"House of Night is a school for new vampires otherwise known as fledglings, students learn to survive the change and mature into adulthood."Percy read." "So if you don't go you'll die."Frank said,stating the obvious. I punched him. "Well since you put it so bluntly,yes I will die or in my case,"Percy glared at the gods."Fade."He coughed. "Well what are we waiting for?Let's go!" Poseidon flashed us back to camp.

Percy was totally fascinated by camp Half-Blood so I decided to give him a tour. I led him towards the cabins,"This was your cabin, three:Poseidon."I smiled, watching Percy checking out the sea wall paper and seashells. "Come.I want to show my tree."I pulled Percy to the pine tree I had been persevered in. Percy and Peleus (right?) got along well. Percy's eyes widened when he saw the golden fleece."How did you guys get it?"He asked. "Actually Percy,you Annabeth,Grover,and Clarisse retrieved it and it restored the border and brought me back to life."I said. Percy's phone ,I asked,"Since when did you get a phone?" "You know how every god has their symbol of power?"Percy reminded me.I nodded."I'm god of heroes,tides,and youthfulness. My symbol is an iPhone." Noticing his songs I said,"Can see your songs?" Percy handed his phone.I scrolled down looking for anything I would like."No way!You have I like it like that by Hot Chelle Rae?"I nearly screamed. "My favorite song,"Percy said plugging in earphones, put one in his left ear,handing me the other bud.I took it,blasting the song to the highest power. It was getting late."We should head back."I started walking."You think?We've been here for an hour."Percy's voice dripped sarcasm as we walked back to camp singing loudly.

By time we got there, Poseidon was waiting pacing back,Artemis was getting yelled by the rest of the gods,and Annabeth glared at me. I raised an eyebrow and she faced palmed herself but for some reason Aphrodite giggled. Percy looked up from his phone and whistled loudly."Hey I need to go to the house of night or else I'm gonna die!"Percy stated. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."I chastised."It's not like I lost my memory or anything."He rolled his eyes. "How are we supposed to get there?There's no directions."I said, looking over at Percy for an explanation. He looked zoned out and his eyes burned gold."Percy?"Jason asked. No answer. "That's so cool!Percy can see the future!" Grover said reading his came out of his trance and said,"I know where to go." He smiled and ran at a inhumanly tracked him down and teleported us to the location.

By the time we got there Percy wasn't in view. I looked around for him occasionally calling his name. A beautiful low chuckle came from a tree about 50 ft. high; we looked up. Percy Jackson sat in the tallest tree,laughing. He jumped down so fast I didn't notice he was in front of us."Let's go find the house of night,shall we?"Percy's eyes sparkled as he walked off. "Such a strange child."Athena murmured. Laughing I ran up to Percy talking about bands and music.

**Hazel Pov-**

After hours of endless walking, we finally found the house of night. It was a huge black mansion with darkened windows. Students in uniforms walked to their classes. Percy knocked on the opened and revealed a young woman with dark hair,blue eyes,and a formal business suit said,"Welcome young fledgling, gods and your children," We greeted her in return.**( its just hazel,frank,jason,piper,leo,****annabeth,****thalia,grover,nico,and percy and all gods except zeus and hera.) **"We've been expecting you.I am Nefertiti appointed principal by Nyx."Nefertiti opened the doors. The hallway was wide,decorated with what looked like the labyrinth and purple drapes. The students had already entered their classes and we listened as Nefertiti told us about their late classes,for vampires are nocturnal, their dorms,activities,and the students. We stopped at a dorm which had no walls._Percy_ closed the door behind him when Nefertiti said,"Percy enter the room." Percy,puzzled,stepped into the room and the walls turned an aqua mixed with a silver handed Percy a schedule and left us to say goodbye.

After a ton of goodbyes,Percy shooed us away."I'll IM you as soon as my first day is over,kay?" Artemis and Poseidon fussed but eventually teleported us away,the image of a smiling Percy Jackson fresh in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't have enough time to write about Zeus, I'll squeeze that in somewhere.<strong>

**You guys like the chappie?Anyone figured out why Annabeth glared at Thalia and Aphrodite giggled? You know what to do if you want another chappie:REVIEW AND REVIEW**


	5. First day

**A/N-19 reviews!I wish my other story is as good as this one but it's been two days I haven't updated.**

**So here's a very long chappie! ** (There will be characters from house of night series.I don't own them.****

**** oh there's girl named Aphrodite but I renamed her Isabel so you won't confuse her with the goddess.****

****If you read, marked, the first book in the house of night series it's loosely based on that cuz I haven't read the second book.) **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<strong>

7:30 p.m.,Sighing,I and got ready for my first day at the house of night. I picked out an aviator jacket,a green v-neck,jeans,and high-top vans. Opening the door, Nefertiti was typing away on her tablet. She glanced up from the screen and said,"Good you're ready,"She blushed.

"No. I just wake up with clothes and shoes."I said. Her blushed deepened as she led me towards the cafeteria where students were eating breakfast.

**Zoey Pov-**

I sat at the usual spot with my friend's:Stevie Rae,the cowgirl chic with an Oklahoma accent,Damien-the perfectionist,and Shaunee and Erica the 'twins.' "Hey Zoey!"Erica said,scooting over."Hey!"I sat down."Hey Zo,where's your super-hot boyfriend?"Shaunee asked,her eyebrows wiggled up and down.I rolled my eyes at her description of Erik,"He's visiting his parents."I said, taking a bite of my toast.I watched as Isabel and her 'dark daughters and sons' waltzed by.

Basically,they're a group of liars and they're supposed to stay around and guide us,fledglings further into vampire hood. But they just constantly humiliate weren't as mean now that most of the dark sons had left including my boyfriend,Erik but my friends and I were branded as the 'rebellion.' I couldn't care less as stupid Isabel weaved through the crowd her blonde hair and slim body finding 'her' table.

In my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to Damien as he spoke."...new kid."He finished."What did you say?"I asked looking at Erica and Shaunee as they tried,in vain,to straighten their were focused on someone and were blushing like crazy and that's surprising because Shaunee's Jamaican.**(so am I!well descendant.)** Stevie Rae noticed my expression and tilted her head towards the 's so special about the door?I looked over and saw there was something very special about the door.

Nefertiti stood with a teenage boy.

First thing I noticed were those beautiful silver eyes that were enticing and perfect features were angelic and evermore lovely.**(line from new** moon)He stood there as if some amazingly forgotten pagan god (oh the irony)I swear I saw Isabel drooling over him.

"He's super hot."I stated. "Watch it Zoey Redbird,you have boyfriend."Erica pointed out,applying more mascara. I do?Again my attention jerked back to the boy who was walking toward us with Nefertiti.I flushed trying to make myself presentable.

He arrived at our table and I started hyperventilating. "Students,this Percy."Nefertiti said and walked away,her heels clicking as she left us.

Damien managed to recover first,"Hey I'm Damien."He shook hands with him.

"Can I sit?"Percy asked pointing to an empty seat next to Damien.

"Sure!"Erica said pushing Shaunee on the ground and patting the now,empty seat.

Percy gave us a dazzling smile that made my head swim and sat next to Damien.

"I'm Shaunee!"Shaunee said immediately after she straightened her hair and sat down."I'm Zoey."I introduced my self. His eyes lit up as he shook my hand."I'm Erica."Erica said,twirling her hair."Percy, and since we're doing the whole hair thing-," Percy flipped his long jet black hair back. He made him look hotter and earned a small giggle from Erica and Shaunee."I'm..er...I'm,'' Stevie Rae blubbered.I elbowed her smiling while whispering,"Stevie Rae." My best friend whispered thanks and said,"Stevie Rae."

"So tell us about yourself Percy,"Shaunee's eyes twinkled as he began to tell us about the existence of the gods and the western civilization."So gods had children on earth,and there's a camp for them?"I nearly chocked on my apple juice. "Yea and I'm- sort of- a demi-god."Percy said.I was about ask a question when the last person on earth I wanted to see approached us.

"Hi!"Isabel said in an over cheerily voice. Stevie Rae sighed and said,"Percy meet Isabel,Isabel meet Percy." Isabel blushed and tried to say something but she turned sweaty and walked away.

"If you can keep Isabel away from us, then you're are like the coolest vamp ever."Erica and Shaunee congratulated Percy. "Trust me,I have no trouble avoiding her she reminds me of Aphrodite."

Percy chuckled and looked up as if he was expecting something to nothing happened he said,"Sometimes I wonder what that guy's doing when he's not watching every comment." A loud clap of thundered was heard across the room.

"Well,let's not get a twist in our togas eh,Zeus?"Percy swirled his coke,laughing.

The bell rang as Damien said,"You should know better than to mess with Zeus, Percy."

"I have a knack for ticking off gods,just a healthy obsession."Percy eyes glowed as we walked to our next class.

"Why do you seem like a total bad boy?"Erica shook her head."You have no idea,"Percy winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Pov-<strong>

After arriving back at camp,I was exhausted. I decided to crash with Thalia in the Zeus cabin.I walked onto the porch and knocked on the opened the door and Thalia greeted me."Hey Thals,can I like crash here?"I asked, sleepy."Sure,"The daughter of Zeus said gesturing to an empty bunk."Jason staying in Leo's cabin."She said. All night I tossed and turned,worrying about Percy until morning finally came and I hadn't gotten any sleep.

Thalia's hair was a bird nest,"Annabeth you need to stop and have some alone time.I'll take you to a movie or something." "How am I supposed to get some 'alone' time if you're there?"I pointed out.

"If I'm there then you'll enjoy the movie and not stress about Percy."Thalia threw me my camp shirt and shorts.I changed and tried to cover up those bags under my eyes."C'mon Blondie! Percy's probably gonna IM Poseidon and unless you don't want you see him, you can stay in bathroom for eternity."Thalia rushed me.

I made my way out of the bathroom as Thalia walked out. I waited as she went to get Jason,Piper,Hazel,Frank,Grover,Nico and Leo. When they all showed up I said,"How we getting there?"

"I asked Chiron,we can use the Pegasus's."Jason said sprinting towards the stables.

It took about five minutes to get on Blackjack but all of us got on a Pegasus and flew towards the empire state building.

We arrived at the building and the sea was angered. We quickly boarded the elevator and stopped at the sight.

Poseidon and Zeus were shouting,fish were flying about and even more lightning. "Zeus you will apologize for your unexcused behavior!If not I swear by Styx!"Poseidon let the threat hang in the air. "Dad!"Jason yelled. Zeus was about to smite Poseidon with his master bolt when he heard his son.

The lightning stopped and so did the fish.

Poseidon and Zeus calmed down and said that Percy hadn't IM'd yet.A misty image appeared and Percy face flashed in. "Hey guys,"Percy said,In the background there was 4 girls and another boy,they were amazed at the IM."What is it,Perce?"the boy questioned.

"It's an Iris-message,guys these are Damien,Zoey,Stevie Rae,Shaunee,and Erica."Percy introduced us in return,my heart skipped as he said my name.A long awkward moment Percy looked at his friends and pivoted his head toward the door.

They got the message and left."So how was the first day?"Frank asked.

"Fine made some friends,classes-the vamp norm."Percy joked."Seriously,Its only been a day."

"Well if you need anything..."Poseidon said. Percy rolled his eyes,preparing to cut the connection as he said,'Well let's not get out togas in twist like Zeus,eh?"Percy's hand swiped the message and the conversation was over.

Poseidon laughed and flashed us and the Pegasus's back to camp.

Thalia was talking to Artemis in her head for a bit,a huge smile spread on her message was over and Thalia turned to me and said,

"Since Artemis broke her vow,we hunters are still immortal but we can date and that's great!"

I gaped and said sourly,"Fantastic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-hehe so Percy's fitting in and the hunters will remain immortal unless the die in battle but they can date now!**

**Guess who immortal and forever 16?U got it-Percy!Now Thalia can date too!Annabeth isn't immortal. ooo have you guys forgotten about the apples?How far will Annabeth go for Percy?  
><strong>


	6. The Vow

**A/N-Only one review...c'mon let's not start slacking you review I write and I might start a new fic.**summary at bottom  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<strong>

It had been about a month since Percy left for the house of night and Annabeth was ,I remembered my promise to take her to see a movie and scurried to the Athena cabin.

I hastily knocked on the door and was greeted by my depressed friend. "Hey,"Annabeth said."What's up?"

"Remember when I said I'd take you to a movie?"She briefly nodded."Today is perfect to go watch a movie."

Annabeth hesitated but grabbed her jacket as we walked to the mortal bus,after a long hour of riding to the theater the bus finally deposited us."What do you want see?"I shrugged, indifferently. **(I live in America and these are movies out or that will be out so...) **"There's,The Lorax,Breaking Dawn Part One,**(seen it)**and The Vow."

"The Vow sounds good."Annabeth said,ordering our paying the tickets and getting the popcorn we sat in the back of the theater.

Turns out,The Vow was about a man who just proposed to his girlfriend then she gets in a an accident and loses her memory,afterwards the man has to make her fall in love with him again.**(never watched the movie,just looks like that from the commercials.)** I didn't know if he succeeded or not because I was looking for Annabeth's reaction;it was an awful lot like her and Percy.

The movie was an excruciating three hours and soon people filed out. I was silent the ride back till Annabeth stopped me at the top of Half-blood hill.

"Hey,"She said."Thanks for taking me to the movies,I really needed a break."

"Anytime,Let's watch a less romantic movie next time."I laughed.

She laughed also and it was nice to have her back.

"See you later,Thals."The daughter of Athena waved and passed camps borders.I slumped in the familiar cabin of Artemis and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person-<strong>

Thalia,Annabeth,Jason,Hazel,Leo,Grover,Frank,Nico and Piper headed toward the Big house after they heard a beautiful,melodious instrument.

The demigods stepped onto the porch, opened the door and saw the son of Artemis and Orion;Percy Jackson, his fingers gently playing the grand piano.

**Annabeth pov-**

"Percy!"Thalia yelled and hugged him. As for me I was stunned at his appearance;he looked he'd never aged more than sixteen and his eyes were back to sea green with a gold tint but they were warm and inviting unlike Kronos.I hugged him next,my lungs filled with the sweet scent that came off his wasn't cold like the myth's say maybe because he was a god.

I pulled away as he hugged the rest of us. "How's it going vampire?"Thalia teased." I'll never get used to the fangs."Percy gave us an angelic smile;showing a set of sharp incisors.

"We really missed you Percy."Jason said.

"Same. the change is hard work."Percy walked waited like something was supposed to happen."What?"Percy noticed her scrutiny.

"Nothing,I just thought you would glitter or turn to ashes."Thalia pointed to the sun. "Same positive Thalia."Leo said sarcastic.

The rest of the day was fun,I hung out with Percy but Thalia was acting strange.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-My new fic will prob. be called Returned**

**Sum-What if Percy decided to stay on Ogyia but 4 yrs. later the titans capture Calypso. he returns back to NY Annabeth is nearly 19 and Immortality has strange affects on Percy,he posses strange powers and the gods are wary.**

**Would you guys read it? I don't mind if u take the story and make your own twist but I'll read if anyone makes it.**

** Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review updating till three reviews.**

**Press the button and you might get a long chappie.**


	7. Swim

**A/N-Yay reviews and honestly Idk the pairing myself definetly gonna be Perlia or Percabeth but i have to let the jealousy ramble don't I?Btw I'm a girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<br>**I woke up five minutes after breakfast started._Late_ again,I ,I quickly brushed my teeth and changed.I hurried to lunch were campers were sitting at the ,I sat next to Percy who was alone at a new table.

The table had a silver outline and sea-green velvet smiled and said,"Hey,this is my table." I ordered a burger and fries,sitting across from Percy."I suppose you don't eat anymore,do you?"He grinned,which made me blush,"No but I find another source nutrition."He smiled and I saw his fangs.

"How do you do the fang thing?Plus I hope eating Titans is in your 'diet.'"I quoted.

"I can let my fangs out whenever I feel like and if you're wondering-the whole paleness thing and cold skin is covered by lions taste good."He winked.

"So you're like a twilight wanna be."I guessed. "Basically."His eyes were sea-green with a gold tint.

"What's up with the eyes?"I asked."During the day my eyes will be green and at night it'll be silver because of the moon."Percy explained.

As I finished my burger, I teased him and occasionally talked about music and I told him his adventures and the some reason,I didn't tell him that Annabeth was his girlfriend,I just didn't want to because if Percy is immortal and Annabeth is mortal,let's just say it wouldn't go well._'You don't want to tell him cause you have feelings for him.'A voice in my head said._

I flushed and took a good look at Percy and found myself in a revelation, I hadn't notice Jason came and was talking to Percy."...and you know about you and Annabeth."Jason was saying.O my gods,he was telling Percy about their relationship.I clamped my hand over my brother's mouth and said,"Percy,don't you have a meeting on Olympus or something?"

His stunning eyes bored into mine and my heart began overreact. "I do have something to do."He gave me a breathtaking smile and walked out.I blushed and watched him leave but a certain blonde noticed my emotion and pivoted her head outside.

I sighed and punched my brother for being stupid.

It made feel better as I headed outside to face Annabeth's wrath. "Thalia Grace,what was that for?"She yelled.

"Annabeth,Percy just lost his 's upset that he's a god and a vampire,do you think it's wise to enforce this on him too?"I pleaded.

"True,"She agreed,her anger vanished."Thanks,Thals.I'm sorry,the movie got me worried.I mean,how am I supposed to get Percy to fall in love with me again?It was hard enough the first time."

"Good luck,Percy is still oblivious to love."I smiled and we went to mess hall."It's hard when you have to whole camp against you,well the girls."Annabeth whispered.

"Yea,"My voice was hollow.

After breakfast,I went to my classes and after dinner Chiron summoned me to the Big House. I quickly ran over to see what happened.

When I got inside,Percy,Hazel,Leo,Jason,Frank,and Piper were present."Thalia as you know about the prophecy **(the one for MoA.I don't remember it but I'll post it later.)** and we're still deciding for the seventh member."Chiron informed. "We thought it might be Annabeth but we can't risk putting her in ..."Hazel trailed off.

"I'll go!"I nearly shouted."Louder Thalia,I don't think all of New York heard you."Percy teased.

I hoped I wasn't as red as I felt."Since you don't have anyone else,"

"I guess we have a new 't stress about when you're leaving;Gaea's silent ,when the time comes we will travel by boat."Chiron warned and dismissed us hastily.

I worried that if something happened and we sank,Poseidon wouldn't be so nice since what my dad did to Percy.

In my worry,I didn't notice as Percy came behind me and whispered in my ear,"Whatcha' thinking about?"

The coolness of his breath had me dizzy but I composed myself,"I don't know how to swim."I confessed.I had no idea why I told Percy everything,about my mother and fear of heights.

Percy gaped,"I have to teach you to swim,Now."" He shooed me off and told me to get a bathing suit. I quickly put a silver two piece and found a swimsuit cover up,I walked to the beach and found Percy waiting in the water.

No shirt.

I blushed looking at his 12 pack**(that's right a 12 pack!) **I was super was really hot._Gods,did I just call Percy,hot?_Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't a child of Aphrodite.

"Ready to swim?"He asked taking my hand.I nearly fainted but said,"Yes." After wading in the water forever and clutching onto Percy,to my strange delight-I steadied me and told me to kick my feet up. Soon enough,I learned to swim.

"Watch out!"I told Percy while smashing water on him.

Percy pulled me under and I latched onto his torso as the fish of his hands was around my waist,the other reaching for the surface.

When we surfaced,we landed on the beach.I was still clinging,I liked the feel of his velvet skin."Thals,you can let go now."He said,his wet hair fell over his now silver eyes.

"Sorry,"I unhooked my hand away sadly. Percy laughed and we were so close now that I could reach over and..."Hey guys!"Grover said, interrupting us(well Thalia and her thoughts)."Hey,"Percy phone vibrated and he said,"Another meeting."He flashed out.

I glared at Grover and walked back to my cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis Pov-<strong>

Percy flashed in,and didn't have a shirt and a very clear 12 pack."Percy,where is your shirt?"Poseidon asked. "I went swimming."Percy said and sat his was very impressed and happy today and kept muttering,"Perlia,Perlia." I rolled my eyes and listened to Zeus's announcements.

"Hey Artemis,"Aphrodite said.I turned towards her.

"Percy's super sexy,you know?"She said and walked away,leaving me in a state confusion

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys see my last summary if I did make the story,would you read it?Not very long but a little romance for Perlia and I'll write if u review<br>**


	8. Quest and Jealously

**A/N-Went to an awesome dance couldn't update,srry.R&R.**

**So some of you guys are wondering-why doesn't Annabeth join the hunt,be immortal and be with Percy?Here's why...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Pov-<strong>

"Annabeth."My brother,Malcolm,shook me."It's an have to get up;the gods are waiting.

Immediately my eyes snapped open.I got dressed and thanked Malcolm as I ran to the Big out,I was the last one in. All thirteen **(percy)** Olympians were there and their children.I sat down next to Percy and Thalia.

The rest of gods faced us,their faces puzzled. My mother saw my expression and said,"We don't know why we're here;Percy called us."

My head turned toward Percy who was spinning his pen,absentmindedly. Thalia cleared her thoart.

Percy looked and said,"I found out the gods won't be able to turn mortals into immortals and in time you will turn your original age."

At this I gasped,I had planned to join the hunters,turn immortal and be with Percy,all my hope shattered into pieces as I took in what he had said.

"So I can't have any more hunters?"Artemis said.

Percy shook his head saying,"If you even try,the same thing that happened to me will happen to them,but this time they will die,I can't turn anyone into vampire;it's illegal."

"I think Gaea's behind this."Zeus stated."She probably just going to slow us down by making sure we can't turn people into immortals;that way we can't have an unbeatable army. While we can't turn mortals into immortals she could be making evil,titan immortals."Percy said.

My eyebrows raised;I didn't think of that. "It's better for us to not worry as it could be a diversion."My mother said.

"We might as well send the seven on their way,"Demeter said. They found the seventh?

All the gods except Percy left."The demi-gods will leave after lunch and seventh member will be are excused."Chiron said,leaving.

"Better get packing,"Frank shuffled out.I followed going to my classes, waiting for lunch.

During archery,the conch sounded._Finally._Thalia and Percy met me halfway.I tried not to be jealous of how close they were lately.I joined them as they walked toward the mess hall.

"Hey Annabeth."Percy said,plunging some headphones on.I a long silence Thalia said,"You don't really want to go this quest,do you?"

I looked at Percy and said,"Of course,I don't care about the prophecy."

Thalia grimaced,"I was afraid you'd say that."

Giving her a puzzled look,I entered the mess hall and joined my siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<strong>

I felt guilty as soon as Chiron stood up.

"Due to an emergency,the prophecy's chosen six will depart now,"Chiron started. "The seven are:Frank Zhang,"He paused for applause,none.

Frank sat back down.

"Leo Valdez," The Hephaestus cabin clapped.

"Hazel Levesque,"Frank and Percy clapped **(remember how Nico isn't found?that's why he's not here.)**

"Piper McLean," Some of the Aphrodite cabin and Jason clapped**(of course not Drew)**

"Jason and Thalia Grace," Annabeth was hurt and betrayal was written across her face.I shot her a pleading look but she looked away.I sighed waiting for this nightmare to end.

"Percy Jackson."I swear,the whole camp went screaming;it was chaotic. Percy smiled and went back to his phone.

As shy as always.

"Go in peace and return victorious."Chiron wished us and guided us outside where our bags were.I turned around to look for Annabeth but she wasn't there.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder."Are you okay?"He asked,his angelic eyes found mine.

"I'm fine," He nodded and left.

When my heart rate turned normal I saw a blue Porsche was in front of me,the bags were in the trunk and Frank,Leo,Hazel,Piper,Jason were seated in the back.

Artemis temporarily flashed in,gave Percy something,hugged him and left. Percy climbed into the drivers seat,the keys in the engine.I sat in the passenger seat,as the camp said their goodbyes.

Somewhere in the forest,an eagle squawked. I laughed and said,"Dad has a funny way of saying goodbye,"

"So **now** you start showing affection to your kids? Tsk indeed."Percy yelled to the sky.

My eyes widened,you should never offend a god especially my father. A huge bolt of lightning was seen.

Percy smiled and pointed to where to the strike had been.

An even bigger strike came,nearly blowing the field off, it even shocked me.

"Percy,how did you do that?"Leo said,awed."I'll tell you later."Percy said.

The twelve Olympians showed up and wished us luck."Percy,Do you have a drivers license?"Athena asked.

"Nope,"Percy's eyes turned silver when the evening came."You're not going to do something stupid,are you?"Poseidon asked.

"Probably,"Percy said. He started the engine. Aphrodite said,"Bye,Percy!"

Percy ran his hand through his hair and winked at the goddess,who nearly fainted.

"I drive like a maniac,just so you know."He said,stepping on the gas so fast I didn't have time to put my seat belt.

The car was uncontrollably fast,but Percy handled."Percccy!"Hazel screeched. "Oh please I'm only driving a 200 on 60 mph limit."Percy said enjoying the wind.

Wait,we're already in the mortal world?I managed to get my seat belt on and enjoyed the ride.

We'd get to the airport in no time.

I didn't notice a silhouette next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Ohh ominous I was gonna leave it here but I'm nice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Pov-<strong>

I couldn't believe Thalia,she knew why I wanted to go on that ,I grabbed my cap-slipped it on and slid in between Percy and Thalia.

It took all my will power to not fall out of the car as Percy drove.I noticed how Thalia stared at Percy the whole ride through and I didn't like it._It's called Jealously, a voice said._I am not jealous;I just notice things that bug me.

In no time we were at the airport,taking a plane to get to Greece.

Since I was invisible I slipped through security and waited by the plane,everyone managed to get their weapons through;strong mist. As I boarded the plane,a hand out of the shadows grabbed me.

The shadows swallowed me and I remember Percy looking at the spot I had been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-That's why Annabeth can't be immortal and don't worry an enemy didn't take Annabeth just a certain son of Hades.**

**I'm putting the pairing w/ Percy up for vote,Perlia or Percabeth.**

**It's not burger king,you can't have it your way.**

**The romance will be later, updating till 30 reviews,that's right.**


	9. Athens

**Thalia's Point of View- **

Before we boarded the plane, Percy stopped and looked at an empty spot.

He sighed and stopped us from getting on the plane. "What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

Percy edged closer to the shadows and pulled out two familiar faces.

One was Annabeth the other was Nico, son of Hades.

"Looks like we got some company. Come on let's go, we're going to be super late," Percy said, getting on the plane.

When I got in, Percy had a room just for us.

I sat between Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth was glaring at me so I said, "Annabeth, Nico. Why are you guys here?"

"I'm here because there have been some reports of a powerful undead person and it was near the airport. While I was here I accidentally grabbed Annabeth and while she was yelling at me and this guy over here, " Nico pointed to Percy, "Pulled us out. Anyway who's the pretty boy? Adonis?" (**A/N-Nico wasn't there when Percy became a god and becoming a vampire.)**

"Percy Jackson, I would be the undead person you're looking for," Percy shook hands with the bewildered Nico.

"What happened to you? And I'm Nico, you know me." Nico looked at us.

"Percy lost his memory and he's sort of a vampire and god." Annabeth explained.

"Not Again." Nico said, exasperated.

"This isn't the first time I've lost my memory, is it?" Percy guessed.

"Looks like there are some things Thalia forgot to tell us, including why she is even on this quest?" Annabeth glared at me.

"It might have slipped," I trailed off.

The plane stopped and people piled out, we came out last.

"Somebody explain this vampire/god Percy thing?" Nico asked.

I briefly clarified the situation as Percy booked us a hotel. We unpacked and had a beautiful view to the city of Athens.

After a while Annabeth asked, "Did we put the prophecy in danger because if there is supposed only seven…"

"Most likely and I know one of us isn't going to come back home." Percy said.

"Are you going to tell us which one of us?" Frank asked, scared.

"If I did you would try to change your fate and you'll just die in the process."

"So, all of us have a chance of dying except you; since you're a god." Leo pointed out.

"Gods can fade, you know." Percy had a strange expression on his face, but he wiped it off quickly.

With this much information, I couldn't sleep.

Percy was on the terrace and probably didn't even need to sleep.

Before I closed my eyes I saw Annabeth approaching Percy.

Something deep inside of me made very mad, it couldn't be anything but pure jealously.

I definitely had feelings for Percy Jackson and they were uncontrollable.


End file.
